Oi, Echizen
by Himitsu-Star
Summary: A grown-up Momoshiro reflects. MomoRyo. Sort of.


© 2004 Himitsu-Star

Title: Oi, Echizen

Rating: PG

Pairing: Momoshiro/Echizen aka MomoRyo

Disclaimer: Fanfiction.

Warning: Unbeta-ed. Unpolished.

Notes: Narita refers to Narita Airport in Tokyo, Japan.

_

* * *

_

"Out! Game, set, match, Richard Voight, USA, 7-6, 6-4, 6-4!"

"Good game."

"Thank you. You too."

I've picked up a few English phrases, enough to be able to imitate the American accent. At least when I say double cheeseburger, upsize, the MacDonald's staff can recognise it for what it is.

I came here ten years ago to play tennis. The courts in the West are different. Here, people look down on you because you're from Asia. They don't think you can play tennis with the big Westerners.

I've won a few titles in my time, enough to pay my way, nothing to shout about. I've never won a Grand Slam title. Everyone knows that's what counts.

Sometimes I think it's time for me to go home. But I stay on, anyway.

He's walking towards me now.

He's five metres away when I call out to him.

"Oi, Echizen!"

He doesn't say anything; he never does. He and _buchou_ regularly complete for Strongest Silent Man on the court.

I throw him a can of the Fanta he likes so much.

He catches it; I watch as he opens the can and drinks from it, all in one smooth motion.

He's the reason I'm still here.

Sixteen years I've played tennis, fifteen of them with him, ten of those years in America. If I leave, I throw away all those years. With him.

I came here thinking I loved tennis and the challenge, and he was the challenge. I said to myself then, _I'm not losing to you!_ I used to think that was what drove me. I know better now.

Fifteen years, Echizen. What happened to us?

Oh, I'm still here. Sure, I still wait for you after your matches. I still buy you the Fanta you like so much, _because_ you like it so much.

Would it make a difference if I'm not here?

You don't wait for me after my matches.

You don't buy me double cheeseburgers.

I see less of you every day, every week, every month, every year.

I'm getting old, Echizen.

You keep me here, and I feel like I'm stretched thin.

--No, that's not true. I'm keeping me here, because of you.

I have a funny kind of wish. I think I'd just be happy if I could stay with you, be your best friend, eat cheeseburgers and buy you Fanta, and play tennis. Forever. Best friends living together, growing old together, becoming two cranky bachelors together, coaching tennis at Seigaku or anywhere together...

I don't know what you would call it. I only know-- I would like that. A lot. To me, that's settling down. With you. I'd rather have that than marry and have my own kids. Maybe we could adopt. I don't know.

I wonder what he'd think if I suggested it. Probably realize his Momo-sempai's finally gone over the edge. I look at him. I want to ask. Maybe today's the day. It's my birthday, after all. The best kind of day for making wishes come true.

"Oi, Echizen."

He keeps drinking.

"Are you free tonight?"

I know he's got training tonight.

"Momo-sempai, _we_ have training tonight."

I'm his training partner after all. I can't help it; I grin a little. "Yeah. I just thought-- I wanted to skip training." I swallow. It's a special day today, so maybe...

"No."

"Please?"

He tosses the can into a nearby trash can. "No. Some people still have tournaments on."

Him. Not me. I just crashed out of the fourth round. He doesn't meant to hurt me. Thoughtless brat, as usual. I think it hurts more than usual because it's my birthday. You're not supposed to insult me on my birthday, Echizen. It isn't right at all, Echizen, not right at all.

"Oi, Echizen!"

"What?!"

He sounds irritated.

"Buy me a double cheeseburger?"

He gives me a _look_. "No."

"Just for today?" Today's my special day. --Echizen?

He's walking off.

I guess he got tired of telling me, "No". I guess it wouldn't make a difference if I'm not here. I'm just the Fanta-buyer, the best friend who waits for him after his matches. Anyone can buy Fanta for him; anyone can wait for him after his matches.

Oi, Echizen. It's my birthday today, you know. I guess you forgot. --Will you forget me too, if I leave? Will you miss me, if I'm no longer here?

* * *

"Oi, Echizen." 

He yawns and pulls the blankets over him, Karupin curled up someplace on top of him. "Momo-sempai. I'm tired."

It's almost eleven o'clock. We've been training all night.

"I'm leaving for Tokyo on Thursday."

He doesn't make a sound.

"I know I said I was going back to see my parents next week, but... there's an early flight..."

I reach out and smooth his hair away from his face. He's still smaller than I am, and a lot like Karupin. Sometimes it makes me laugh.

"Ungh." He turns his face away from me.

I get up to leave the room. He's sleeping, and he needs the rest. Before I turn out the light, I look at him again. He's really a lot like Karupin.

* * *

The reporters are already at Narita by the time I land. It's always like this, but I'm used to it. 

"Is Echizen-kun coming back to Japan soon?"

"Is Tezuka-kun coming back to Japan soon?"

"How long will you be staying?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Does Echizen-kun have a girlfriend?"

"Does Tezuka-kun have a girlfriend?"

I look into the cameras and grin. I hope I look happy.

"I've accepted an offer from Atobe Tennis Academy in Tokyo. I will begin coaching there next month."

Next month begins next week.

I'm leaving fifteen years behind. Sometimes you need to open your eyes. No use holding on to something that's long gone. No use wishing and hoping. I have to make a new beginning somehow. Maybe one day when I'm old and grey, I can look back and laugh. Even if it's without him.

Oi, Echizen. Will you forget me, now that I'm no longer there? Will you miss me, now that I've gone?


End file.
